


Defense Classes and Snow-covered Bodies

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, hypothermia cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: Sara Lance teaches a defense class during the night. When the brother of one her students gets caught in a snow storm, Sara has to make a decision.“How did I end up here?” Sara thinks as her naked body is pressed up against one of her self-defense student’s brother. Her entire front is almost melded into his, and with how long they had been in the sleeping bag together, it seemed most parts of his body were now fully functional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm wet and freezing and you're the only one who can warm me up. 
> 
> For ficcingcaptaincanary's prompts and valentine's day though I'm a day late! 
> 
> My first time writing smut I'm very sorry if it's terrible. Gosh I was so embarassed writing this

Prompt: “Oh crap, I’m wet and freezing and you’re the only one who can warm me up”  
Note: AU - COMPLETELY AU. Like no time travel, Len’s not really a crook per se, their ages are also slightly closer, or at least, Lisa is way younger.

“How did I end up here?” Sara thinks as her naked body is pressed up against one of her self-defense student’s brother. Her entire front is almost melded into his, and with how long they had been in the sleeping bag together, it seemed most parts of his body were now fully functional.

—-  
Sara Lance moved to Central City to get out of the shadow of her successful D.A. sister, Laurel, and her loving, but slightly overbearing father, Captain Quentin Lance. She traveled a bit, first as a dancer for a troupe, then as a student studying different forms of martial arts in all of the cities she visited abroad.

After a five-year stint living out of a suitcase, the blonde thought it might be nice to finally put down roots, at least for now. She decided to move to Central, to spend some time closer to her mom, but not so far away from her sister and father that she couldn’t take a train to visit them once in a while.

With all the money she saved up and experience she had abroad, Sara started her own dance and martial arts studio, The Flying Canary. She thought she might start out with a few beginner dance classes, as well as giving a series of self-defense courses for the community to sign up for. The 29-year old was an advocate for all women learning self-defense and offered those classes as free first-come, first-serve courses, mostly because it was those that couldn’t afford the classes that tended to need it the most.

The first series of defense courses was set up to be Monday through Friday 3:30 - 4:45 during the months of June, July, and August. She had a lot of younger girls, mostly high school and college-age attending the classes while it was summer, and she was glad for it.

“All right ladies, remember to use your weight and height as your advantage. I want to see you practice those flips for class next Monday. Pack up and have a good weekend!” Sara called out to the thirteen girls in her last class of the day.

A thin brunette, her hair curling around her from the rush of the class, approached Sara after most of the other girls had left.

“Sara, would it be okay if I stayed in your studio until my brother comes by to pick me up?” The young girl was almost the same height as Sara, but her rounded features betrayed her age and showed her to most certainly be the younger of the two.

“Yeah, of course, Lisa. That’s no problem. Though I’ll be leaving around 5:30, do you think your brother will be here by then?” Sara asked her while packing away the mats in the room. Lisa nodded her head and helped Sara clean up the studio while waiting for her brother to arrive.

Sara had kept an eye on Lisa ever since her first class at The Flying Canary. She covered herself, head to toe, trying not to show skin in any way. Her hair covered her neck, her sleeves covered her arms, and she never wore shorts, even in the hot Central City summer weather.

So Sara took note of the signs, made sure she knew whether Lisa ever had pain anywhere or was particularly sensitive in some area when they were doing mock scenarios, and showed her moves particularly meant to quickly debilitate to be able to get away from her attacker.

As the first few weeks passed, Lisa opened up a bit more to Sara. Looking up to her as a mentor, someone who wanted to give her tools to succeed, and Sara liked having an almost little sister to look after sometimes.

This Friday was the first time Lisa had ever mentioned any family member though, and while she didn’t make a habit of it, Sara wanted to learn a bit more about her family, especially anyone that might make Lisa come to these self-defense classes in the first place.

“So, what’s your brother like? I assume he’s older than you if he’s picking you up?” Sara casually asked the brunette as they sat by the windows overlooking the fairly empty street. Sara loved the second floor studio room because it was open and gave a spectacular view of the park across the street. That’s where Lisa stared before answering the question that was posed to her.

“Lenny’s my big brother. He’s someone that’s always protected me, no matter what, even at the cost of himself. He was the one who found out about your free classes and told me to sign up for them.” Lisa smiled as she thought about her brother, and Sara felt thankful to him that he brought this bright young woman to her.

“Well, then. I’ll have to make sure to thank him for having you be in my classes, won’t I?” Lisa gave a brilliant smile to her, happy that her brother was going to be acknowledged, in any capacity.

They made small talk, mentioning things about where Sara’s traveled to, what Lisa is looking forward to when school starts up, a little more about her brother, though never any mention of her mother and father.

By now, the sun was beginning to set, and Sara was going to let Lisa know that she could bring her home if she needed her to, when the younger brunette exclaimed, “He’s here! I see him walking down the street.” Lisa pointed to the man across the street walking towards her building.

He was tall, certainly, and had a casual stroll that showed confidence. He was wearing quite a few layers, especially for how warm it got in Central, but then again, with how Lisa first showed up, Sara’s not exactly surprised her brother might be the same.

As Lisa gathered her bag and ran towards the door that led downstairs, Sara stared a bit more as the man made his way down the quiet street. She smirked to herself, and followed the excited girl downstairs.

Lisa rushed out the front doors of The Flying Canary and Sara watched as she ran across the street and stood in front of her brother. Sara turned away to lock the doors before quickly making her way across to the pair of siblings.

“We worked on using our own weight against people, and I almost flipped someone over my back today Lenny!” Lisa explained to her brother, who looked at her with fondness. Sara interrupted Lisa’s small story to say goodbye, but the young woman wanted to introduce the two first.

“Lenny, this is my teacher Sara! She’s great, she’s been teaching me so many awesome moves, and maybe one day I’ll even take you and Mick by surprise.”

Lenny gave a contained chuckle at his sister’s enthusiasm before turning to the blonde woman across from him. His eyes roamed her body, and Sara was sure it wasn’t the warm Central weather that caused that shiver to run up her spine.

“Leonard, Leonard Snart.” He introduced himself and Sara gave a small smile at the silly introduction.

“Well, Leonard, Leonard Snart. The name’s Sara, Sara Lance.” She mocked jokingly and brought her hand out for a handshake. Leonard grabbed her hand, and the electricity that went through both of them did not go unnoticed by the two adults.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Sara Lance, I hope we can run into each other again.” Leonard smirked, and Sara could see the danger apparent in those cool blue eyes. Well, she had always been someone that tended to run headfirst into danger anyways. Sara didn’t respond verbally, just gave a small wave to the duo before heading in the opposite direction towards her car.

—-

Weeks passed and the flirtation continued between the dance teacher and her student’s brother. Nothing concrete ever came about, as Lisa was always the reminder that whatever existed between them, as tantalizing as it seemed to be, was probably best left alone.

As the summer months ended, Sara realized that most of the girls she saw for her defense class had to start school back up and she’d probably have to reduce the number of classes from five times a week to twice a week. She mourned the fact that she would see even less of Leonard as she already did, but she was an adult, and it would probably help her get over this stupid crush she had.

—

Sara didn’t usually worry, but Lisa had stopped showing up to classes for three straight weeks. She hadn't heard anything from the girl, and she had just stopped coming after the new year hit. Sara knew she had files with contact information in her office, though with the heating going in and out all day, she was afraid the electricity might go out as well. The winter storm looked pretty gruesome for the month of January, and with her having to hold classes at a later time in the evening due to her normal students having class during the day, she ended up leaving her studio a lot later.

Sara resigned herself to at least get some of the mats cleaned first before heading out into the storm to make her trek home, making a mental note to call Lisa tomorrow. She locked the front door to make sure no random person off the street came in, and made her way back upstairs to start the cleaning.

Half-way through wiping down the mats, the lights flickered out and she could hear the heating shut off completely.

“Great,” Sara mumbled under her breath, “Well, there goes cleaning the rest of the mats.”

Annoyed at this point, she left the dirty mats in the middle of the room, and made another mental note to finish them early tomorrow morning once she called the electric company about the power and heating.

She made her way downstairs to her office to grab her things and head home when she heard a knocking on the glass doors at the front of the studio.

“What the hell? Who’d be out in this storm right now?” Sara asked herself as she rushed down to take a look at who would be dumb enough to be out there.

As it turned out, Leonard Snart was standing drenched, shivering, and pretty much frozen outside her door at the moment. Sara just stood there shocked, before processing the image in front of her and quickly running to unlock the door and let the frozen man in.

“Leonard! What on earth are you doing out there?!” Sara quickly shut and locked the door to not let anymore heat escape her rapidly cooling studio. She turned quickly to look at him and he just looked miserable in his wet parka. She surmised that he probably walked all the way over here and was probably soaked to the bone, probably hitting the beginning stages of hypothermia.

Leonard stood in the entryway, shivering, before saying, “I needed to talk to you about Lisa. She didn’t quit your class, but she was injured recently and had to take some time off physical activities. She wanted me to let you know so that you didn’t think she ditched you.”

“She wanted you to tell me today, in this god-awful winter blizzard?!” Sara questioned him, gesturing to the quickly piling snow outside her door. Leonard just shrugged and said, “Yeah, pretty much,” before giving an involuntary body shiver.

Sara just rubbed her forehead with her hand before just deciding to take the situation as it was. She grabbed his hand and pulled Leonard up the stairs to the studio that would be slightly warmer than the entry way.

“You need to get out of those clothes or you’re gonna get hypothermia, Len. I don’t have any spare clothes here that you’d fit, but I think we have some left-over sleeping bags from a camp we did a few weeks ago. You can wrap yourself in that, at least until you warm up some.” Sara and Leonard headed up the stairs to her studio, leaving a dripping mess all the way up.

Sara left him standing, shivering and freezing in the middle of the room while she ran to the closet to find the sleeping bags.

“The heat and power literally went out as you knocked on the door, so I won’t be able to dry your clothes here at all.” She said as she dug through the closet. She gave herself a small exclamation of “yes!” when she found three extra bags in the closet and dragged them out into the open.

She turned to look at Len, and sighed as he still stood there uncomfortably in his wet long sleeve shirt and pants, the rest of his clothing sitting on the ground next to him in a big soggy pile.

The small blonde inspected her guest and wasn’t sure if she was going to regret her next few words or not,

“You’re gonna have to get naked, and I’m pretty sure we’re gonna have to use body heat to warm you up now, since the heat’s broken.”

Leonard stared at her with those eyes of his again, the ones that burned straight into her soul, and always left her breathless. His shivering did nothing to lessen the effect of his eyes, and her gaze darted to his mouth when all he said was, “okay.”

The atmosphere changed suddenly, it was less comical in that she had a wet, soggy man running into her building, and much more serious, with the thought that she was going to be pressed up against Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome while they were both completely naked.

Sara walked up to him slowly, holding out the unfurled sleeping bag to him. Neither took their eyes off each other as they stripped down, but Sara could tell that as heated as their gazes where, Leonard needed to get warmed up quickly before he passed out from the lack of body heat.

Sara tried to remain professional, though she kept small glimpses of a toned chest, strong calves, and broad shoulders. The two of them awkwardly shuffled into one of the sleeping bags together, Sara grabbing the extra two sleeping bags to unzip and lay below and on top of them.

Sara fidgeted, unusual for her since she usually had such control over her body, but she wasn’t sure she had ever been in a situation where she was naked, a hot, attractive man was naked, and there wasn’t some form of sexual contact happening.

As it was, Leonard was pretty much clutching onto her, his larger frame curled around her’s, his shivering so bad it was difficult to really imagine this as foreplay.

They didn’t really talk much after gathering in the sleeping bags together, perhaps due to the strange situation the two found themselves in, especially with how unresolved their own relationship was before this happened. Regardless, Sara decided to wrap her arms around his chest, Leonard’s pulling her even closer to him, his legs tangled with her legs, and his nose skimming the top of her head.

Sara didn’t know how much time had passed, but she could gradually feel Leonard’s body become less tense as his body temperature kept rising.

“How did I end up here?” Sara thinks as her naked body is pressed up against one of her self-defense student’s brother. Her entire front is almost melded into his, and with how long they had been in the sleeping bag together, it seemed most parts of his body were now fully functional.

"This isnt quite how I imagined our first time being naked would be like," Leonard joked after a long silence and the feel of each other's skin was becoming all the more distracting.

She could feel his long fingers brush the back of her shoulders, and she gave a light hum in response before lifting her head from his chest to look at him, whispering, "You've thought of us naked?"

Leonard gave her a sincere smile, no side smirk, no casual lift off his lip, and simply stated, "Well, that can happen when I tend to like someone a lot." She sucked in a breath as he said this, becoming all the more aware of his hands, along her back.

"What about Lisa? I thought we weren't doing this because it might be awkward for her." Sara said to him, hesistant, but with a dash of hope mixed in.

"Why do you think I'm out here in a snow storm? She about kicked me out and told me to get on with it." He added with a laugh. The fondness he held for his sister shown through, and all she could respond with was a tilt of her face to close the distance between them.

Sara didn't know how long their kiss lasted, but it was more amazing than she had thought it would be. They laid there, wrapped up in one another until they needed to come up for air.

\--

Sara could feel his desire, very prominently she might add, resting against her stomach, and she couldn't say she was doing much better.

He asked her gently, "You're sure you're ready? I don't mind waiting until we at least go on a date." He brushed his hands across her spine, no indication of pressing for more.

"Yes, I want this. I want you." Sara ran her lips down his jaw, tracing her hands across his abdomen before grasping him in her right hand. She ran the pads of her fingers across his tip, as and the groan he produced was so low and guttural that she had a hard time stopping from just jumping on him.

Leonard used his long arms as an advantage and began slowing drawing the outline of Sara's bottom before reaching in between her legs. This motion caused her to press up against him even more, her hand trapped between his cock and his stomach.

She let out a soft cry when he finally caressed her, his fingers not needing to do much to lubricate her as she was already extremely turned on. Leonard traced the outside of those lips before nudging one finger, then two, then even three.

Sara could barely breath, her breaths coming in short gasps as she tried to hold onto reality. The tension built up so quickly in her, that when her orgasm came, all she saw was a blinding white light.

Leonard brought her face up to his for a gentle kiss, helping her come down from her high, but not enough that she was tired out.

Sara turned them so she could sit on top of him, with as little room in the sleeping bag as there was, it ended up slipping off her back and exposing her entire chest to him. Not that Leonard was unappreciative of that. Not at all since his hands moved up from her back, across her rib cage, and moving to run across her hardened nipples.

Sara settled on top of his thighs, holding his dick in her hands, running over the tip with every swipe up.

The two looked at each other, a charge in the air. Sara never looked away as she lifted up slightly and began to sit down on his hardened cock. Her lids dropped slightly to a half-gaze as she concentrated on adjusting to his girth, and Leonard only moved one of his hands down to her hip to help her stay steady while the other continued to play with her breast.

  
They both groaned as Sara had finally taken all of him inside her. She wiggled slightly to get used to him, and Leonard groaned again before tightening his hold on her waist.  
They looked at one another, no words needed, as they both leaned towards one another to meet for a kiss. The motion caused Sara to lift up off him slightly and the friction it caused was amazing.

Sara stayed at that angle, allowing Leonard to grasp both hips to help her lift off him and back on. They developed a steady motion, the sound of their gasps, and slapping skin building in the cooling studio.

Their tempo increased as both of them began to feel the stirrings of their orgasm. Leonard reached down with his hand to start rubbing her clit, and Sara had to do everything in her power from just collapsing on top of him. She braced her hands on his chest and just as he pressed harder down on her center, she let go and clenched him tight within her, crying out.

Leonard followed quickly, holding her tightly to him, grinding up and coming deep inside her. At the end of it, Sara did collapse on top of him, his member still inside her, her walls massaging him from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Leonard held her to him, before chuckling and saying, "I guess that's one way to warm someone up from hypothermia."

Sara laughed and rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up."

\--

They never told anyone what exactly happened that night in the studio, but most people at the studio could now see that Leonard was not just stopping by to pick up his sister.

 

 

 

 


End file.
